SasuNaruSasu Teste
by Non-Apathetic
Summary: Sakura quer saber quem Sasuke gosta, então traz um teste para ele responder. Acaba não saindo tudo como ela esperava.


Eu não possuo os personagens, é NaruSasu-SasuNaru, Shonen-ai. Não gosta? Não leia.

Eu postei essa história no spirit, não é plágio, nem se preocupem.

— Um teste, Sakura-chan? Por que?! Eu detesto testes! — Reclamou o loiro, fazendo um bico, numa tentativa de demonstrar sua contrariedade.

— Estúpido Naruto... — Sakura suspirou, movendo a cabeça negativamente — É outro tipo de teste, não há certo nem errado! — Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha, obviamente interessado — Basta você responder as perguntas, e então você descobre algo sobre si mesmo que não sabia antes, baseado em suas respostas!

— Uau! Parece incrível, Sakura-chan! — Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso, animado.

— Pois é! Eu e algumas meninas testamos o teste um pouco, e sempre dá a resposta certa! — E então a garota corou um pouco, caminhando para perto do outro companheiro de time — Bem... Sasuke-kun, eu gostaria que você tentasse... Hihihi..

— Hn. Não tenho interesse — O moreno respondeu, com o semblante entediado.

— Sakura-chan, e eu? Pode me dar que eu respondo! — Falou Naruto, animadamente erguendo a mão.

— Não quero saber de você! — Sakura ralhou, irritada, e logo se voltou para Sasuke novamente — Vamos lá, Sasuke-kun... Será bem legal saber a resposta...

— Não quero, Sakura. E olhe, Kakashi já chegou.

Sakura bufou e se virou, irritada.

— Kakashi-sensei! Por que você não demorou hoje?!

— Humm? Normalmente você fica irritada quando eu demoro, Sakura. O que aconteceu? — O jonin perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

— Sakura-chan arranjou um teste e quer que o Sasuke-bastardo faça. Mas ela não quer que eu faça... — Naruto explicou.

— Oh? Posso ver o teste, Sakura?

A garota novamente bufou e entregou as páginas para seu professor, que deu uma olhada e chamou-a para perto, perguntando alguma coisa e depois dando uma risada suspeita, que fez com que tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto erguessem uma sobrancelha, questionadores.

— Ora, ora. Isso será bem interessante. Sasuke, Naruto, façam o teste, só depois vamos começar o treinamento. E Sakura? Não conte para eles sobre o que é o teste.

Sakura sorriu animada e logo entregou as folhas para os garotos, não houve problemas pois sendo precavida como Sakura é, tirara cópias no caso que ela perdesse ou a folha se sujasse. Claro que ela não questionou o motivo de Kakashi ter pedido que Naruto fizesse também, mas não era como se tivesse importância desde que Sasuke fizesse.

— Sasuke e Naruto, escrevam literalmente o primeiro nome que pensarem, ok? Se não é trapaça e não vale trapacear. — Comentou o grisalho.

Os dois garotos olharam para a folha e com calma, começaram a responder, usando as canetas que Sakura trouxera (já falei que ela era precavida? Trouxera duas canetas também).

'Quando você acorda, quem é a primeira pessoa que você quer ver?' Naruto franziu a sobrancelha quando pensou instantâneamente na cara de Sasuke, mas deu de ombros. Como Kakashi disse, não valia trapacear.

'Quando você está lutando, ou num momento difícil, quem você gostaria que estivesse do seu lado, para lhe ajudar?'Novamente escreveu o 'Sasuke'. Aquilo era óbvio, Sasuke era seu companheiro de time e melhor amigo... Por que eu não pensei na Sakura-chan? Perguntou-se o loiro, mas decidiu ignorar e continuar com o teste.

'Quem faz você se sentir nervoso ou ansioso?' Hmm... Sasuke de novo, pensou o loiro, franzindo uma sobrancelha. Sobre o que seria aquele teste que só dava 'Sasuke'?

'Quem você pensa que é a pessoa mais linda de todo o universo?' Naruto abriu um grande sorriso. A Sakura-chan finalmente apareceu! Apesar de do lado da imagem dela estar o idiota do Sasuke novamente.

'Quem faz você querer sorrir quando sorri alegremente?' Sasuke? Quer dizer, se não for um daqueles sorrisos arrogantes, e sim um alegre, obviamente seria Sasuke... Por que obviamente? Naruto suspirou e continuou com o teste. Decidiu que depois ele podia tirar as suas dúvidas.

'Há alguma pessoa que você costumou/costuma observar de longe? Quem?' Sasuke...

'Quem você pensa quando vai dormir?' Sasuke. Eu penso em quais formas eu posso vencê-lo.

'Quem é a pessoa que você mais admira?' Sasuke novamente? Quer dizer... Ele é um bastardo maldito, mas é incrível, de qualquer jeito...

'Em quem você está pensando agora?' Sasuke.

'Quem é a pessoa que você quer conversar/desafiar o tempo inteiro?' Sasuke.

'Quem é a pessoa que você quer que te reconheça?' Sasuke.

'Quem é a pessoa que você gostaria de ter tido seu primeiro beijo?' Sasu- Pera! Não! Sakura-chan! É a Sakura-chan! Naruto corou bastante e riscou o 'su' às pressas. Maldito aquele teste, estava lhe confundindo a cabeça.

'Quando você está feliz, quem você imagina que está do seu lado?' Gah! Sasuke de novo! Sasuke maldito...

'Por último quem é a pessoa mais importante para você?' ... Sasuke...

O loiro suspirou em alívio ao ver que aquele quiz da tortura acabara. Era incrível como algumas perguntas o esgotaram quase totalmente. Sasuke também parecia ter acabado, e estava com cara de quem cheirou ovo podre. Kakashi deu uma risada leve, pegou os testes dos garotos, dando o de Sasuke para Naruto e o de Naruto para Sasuke.

— Sakura, pode explicar para esses garotinhos como funciona o teste? — Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e então começou a explicar.

— Bem, é o seguinte: primeiro, conte quantos nomes iguais tem de cada pessoa. A quantidade de vezes que o nome aparece significa bastante. — Os dois garotos contaram, e depois fizeram um sinal para Sakura continuar a explicar — Se a frequência é de 1 a 4, você pensa na pessoa apenas como amigo. Se a frequência é de 5 a 10 você tem uma queda pela pessoa. Se a frequência é de 11 a 14, você ama e muito essa pessoa — A medida que Sakura falava, os garotos empalideciam.

— S-Sakura-chan? Isso deve estar muito errado, da-dattebayo... — Começou falando Naruto, forçando um sorriso e olhando várias vezes para o teste de Sasuke.

— Não há erro, já foi feito com um monte de gente e sempre deu certo. Agora Sasuke-kun! Como foi o seu resultado? Tem alguém que você ama? — Sakura se aproximou de Naruto, tentando ver o resultado.

— N-Não acho que seja bom Sakura-chan! — Naruto amassou rapidamente o papel e guardou-o num bolso. Sentia as bochechas queimarem, seu estômago pegar fogo e suas pernas fraquejarem.

— Pois é, Sakura. Deixemos isso de lado e nos foquemos no treinamento — Falou Sasuke, sentindo uma explosão de felicidade ocorrer no seu interior. Uma espécie de formigamento brotou em suas mãos. Ansiedade demais contida, provavelmente.

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram um olhar e logo olharam para outra coisa, tentando mudar seus focos. Kakashi apenas observou a cena, contendo-se para não cair de tanto rir.

Acho que entendi o que Gai quer dizer com 'fogo da juventude'. Ah, ah. O desenvolvimento desses dois será interessante...


End file.
